


In The Arms Of An Angel Fly Away From Here

by jafersandoval



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angustía, M/M, mención de la muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafersandoval/pseuds/jafersandoval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay nada más doloroso que perder a la persona que amas por una enfermedad sin nombre. Eso Louis lo sabe muy bien. Sin embargo, pese a ya no estar vivo, Harry le deja una extraña sorpresa que le devolverá la vida a su novio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms Of An Angel Fly Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito inspirado en la muerte de alguien muy cercano a mí, de quien me habría encantado volver a escuchar su voz.  
> Cualquier duda o consulta hacedla aquí en los comentarios o en mi [tumblr.](http://awallofcolors.tumblr.com)

Su ánimo estaba por los suelos. ¿De qué servía reír ahora? ¿Sólo para fingir, para aparentar estar bien y no preocupar a los demás? Eso no le haría bien. Ni a él, ni a sus amigos, ni a su familia cuando descubrieran lo roto que estaba. Harry siempre le enseñó que aunque todo se viera negro, había que seguir sonriendo y volver las cosas de color gris. Harry odiaba el negro. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba ahora. ¿Valía la pena sonreír?

Sus ojos azules se posaron en el cielo. Era un día nublado, justo como le gustaba.

Frunció los labios. Nunca le gustó causar lástima, pero ahora parecía que era imposible que las personas siguieran tratándolo como lo hacían antes. ¡Estaba desesperado! Diablos, si pudiera, arrancaría sus castaños cabellos con sus propias manos. Por eso había salido de casa. Liam y Niall parecían no poder dejarlo solo ni un jodido minuto. Al principio lo agradecía, claro, cuando todo acababa de suceder era obvio que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible. Pero ya no. El juego de ser el amigo débil y desamparado había terminado por provocarle lástima sobre sí mismo.

Y caminaba por un parque. Ahora caminaba por un parque. Aquel donde él y Harry se habían conocido cuando apenas eran unos infantes, hace ya más de diez años. En ese entonces el gracioso chico de ojos verdes era un tanto más bajo que él, por lo que no era de extrañar que, una vez ambos habían chocado, Harry fuera el que acabara en el suelo. Las madres de ambos se habían acercado al instante al ver que Harry lloraba en el suelo.

Louis sólo pudo reír ante el recuerdo. En ese entonces estaba que se orinaba los pantalones creyendo que aquel enano de ojos esmeraldas podría morir desangrado debido a los raspones en sus rodillas.

Típicas exageraciones de niños.

Detuvo su caminata y miró con mayor detención ese parque. Ya no era lo que había sido antes. Había perdido sus colores. No era igual de alegre. O quizá, tal vez, era que él no podía verlo como antes.

Y es que acababa de perderlo. Acababa de perderlo a  _él_. Aquel que creía sería el amor de su vida, quien le había enseñado a sentirse querido. Louis lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, y es que aún teniendo los dos apenas diecisiete años, se amaban mucho más que cualquiera de los matrimonios que había en la actualidad.

Su celular sonó y estuvo a pocos segundos de mandarlo por los aires. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver el identificador en la pantalla. Casi se desmayó ahí mismo. Era  _él._ Era su número.

–¿Diga? –preguntó con ilusión en la voz.

– _Eh… Hola Lou, soy Harry_  –escuchó su voz. Lenta, bien pronunciada y ronca–.  _Sé que te debes estar preguntando cómo me encuentro hablándote y, lamento desilusionarte, pero esto no es más que una simple grabación que de seguro Gemma ya se ha atrevido a activar para que escuches._

 _»Tú y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano me iría, ¿lo recuerdas? Soy una granada, como la protagonista de ese libro que tanto te gusta. Por eso me preparé con tiempo para poder despedirme de ti…_ –lo escuchó suspirar.

_»Tú bien sabes que soy muy celoso, pero sería egoísta de mi parte no dejarte encontrar otra persona con la cual seguir tu vida. Te conozco y sé que el imaginarte con cualquier otro hombre te da un fuerte sentimiento de culpa, pero ambos sabemos que no podré volver nunca. Te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando como ni te imaginas, por eso quiero que sepas que, si quieres hacerme feliz de alguna manera, debes continuar con tu vida._

_»Pequeño gruñón, deja de llorar y vuelve a sonreír. No olvides que siempre lo que más amé de ti fue tu hermosa sonrisa. Y, si por alguna razón vuelves a extrañarme, el parque siempre será nuestro lugar especial, ¿de acuerdo?_

Louis lloraba con el celular pegado a la oreja y una mano cubriendo sus labios, como si así intentara acallar los sollozos que escapaban intrépidos por sus labios. La gente que pasaba junto a él se le quedaba mirando, pero no importaba, nada importaba. Sólo Harry importaba, sólo escuchar su voz importaba en esos momentos.

– _Lou, mi querido Boo Bear_  –lo escuchó sollozar a él también… bueno, a la grabación–.  _No sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decirte adiós a pesar de que aún sigo vivo, claro, al grabar esto. En unos momentos más te veré y tendré que fingir que nada me sucede, así como sé que tú finges que mi situación no te afecta. No me olvides, no olvides que te amo y, por favor, no olvides que siempre me tendrás a tu lado, cuando duermas, en tus sueños y cuando creas que nadie está contigo. Hasta pronto, cariño. Cada vez que cierres los ojos estaré contigo._

–Lo lamento, Louis –escuchó como hablaba Gemma, una vez acabada la grabación.

Tanto él como su ex cuñada colgaron de inmediato. Harry sólo había muerto hace un mes producto de una enfermedad que afectaba su sistema inmunológico, pero a la cual los doctores nunca encontraron nombre o explicación.

Siguió llorando en silencio, roto.

Claro que la grabación lo había hecho sentir diferente, con un peso menos encima y, además, le había dado la grata noticia de todos los sentimientos que Harry tenía hacia él y lo mucho que significó en su vida. Pero escucharlo dolía. Escuchar su voz y no poder verlo dolía como los mil demonios. No poder verlo pero necesitar con urgencia un abrazo de él, esos abrazos que lo hacían sentir protegido, que nada saldría mal.

Una mano de posó en su hombro y saltó del susto.

Era un chico, seguramente unos años mayor que él. Quizás un par de años o cinco. ¿A quién le importaba?

El chico le preguntó por qué lloraba y Louis se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se vio sentado junto al desconocido en una banca, contándole todo sobre su historia con Harry y el trágico final. El chico se presentó como Nicholas Grimshaw y, un par de años más tarde, se volvería una persona muy importante en la vida de Louis.

Pero nunca reemplazaría a Harry. Imposible. Harry siempre acabaría por ser el real dueño de su corazón.


End file.
